Dragonball Heroes
by darkarceusXD
Summary: What happens when four kids are thrown into the world of DBZ? A incredible adventure with suspense, action, and even some romance! Current Saga:Saga One, New World Saga
1. New World Saga Pt1 Thrown Into Adventure

_A.N: This is a fanfic based on the manga, anime, and new game. I do not own any DBZ characters except some that will be added later. Read and Review. First 5 get answered in next chapter. Enjoy! PS you should listen to the dragonball heroes theme while you read. Heero: Hero Matso: Berserker Karu:Elte Mai: Female Hero _Heero jumped up in the air as Cell lunged at him, his face filled with anger. Heero chuckled. He, a 14 year old boy, was beating the monster Cell, self proclaimed strongest in the universe, to a green pulp!"NO! I won`t be beat by some kid!" Cell roared at the top of his lungs. Not even Gohan had humiliated him this much."Well some kid is beating your ass! And he`s not even a super saiyan." Heero laughed, dodging yet another punch. Goku flew up next to Heero, confidently smiling."You ready?" Goku asked. Heero nodded. They stood shoulder to shoulder as they put their hands together.

"KAME-" "No!" Cell screamed charging his own Kamehameha. "KAME-"

"HAME-" HAAAAAAA!" They all screamed as the two beams collided creating a giant flash of light that-"HEERO! " Heero woke up at that moment. His sister was pushing him over and over."Ugh, what Akemi?" Heero said groggily.

"Mom says it`s time to wake up!" She said. Akemi was five years old. She had shiny black hair and sparkling blue eyes, just like her mom. Heero, on the other hand, looked more like his deceased father. With spiky black hair and brown sat up on his bed and wiped his at Akemi`s words although most of it just came out his other shooed her away and got then headed down to eat breakfast before his mom left for quickly gobbled up his eggs."I`m going now. Good luck at school, Heero." Heero`s mom said as she left with Akemi. Heero then went upstairs to play some Ultimate Tenkaichi."Damn it, damn it, damn-YES! Who`s the boss now, Buu?" Heero yelled, triumphantly. He then happened to look at the clock.

"Oh, crap! I`m gonna be late!" Heero said as he ran out the door. However, it took about 3 seconds to realize that he didn`t have his backpack and run back. He then locked the door and ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. He never knew why he seemed to have better abilities than others, he always has. His mom would only say "Your just like your father...".Heero`s father died when he was 2, he never really met him. He finally arrived at school with just a minute to spare. His two best friends were waiting for him at the entrance. "About time!" Matso said irritably. Matsu was a bit taller than had long , black,spiky hair .He sometimes was a bit hard-headed, but he was a loyal friend."Yeah , why are you always late on the wrong days? It`s the last day of the eight grade!" Karu said laughing. Karu was about the same height as Heero. He had sleek short hair. (To which he referred as his "Chick-Magnet")He was a calm person and good friend."Cut me some slack!" Heero said as he entered the school with his pals. Heero loved the last day of school for obvious reasons, but this time it wasn`t the same. Why?_** Some Time Later...**_"Hey, guys!" Mai said as she ran to the three after the last period. Heero blushed slightly. Mai was another of Heero`s best friends. She had beautiful flowing hair, which she usually kept in a pony-tail. She had brown eyes, just like the others. She was a fighter and she liked to spar with Heero. Heero wasn`t ever very enthusiastic about fighting the girl of his dreams, but it was fun. The only problem was that since her dad died recently, her mom had decided to move in with her aunt in Hiroshima. They currently lived in Tokyo. Heero would probably never see her again after today. He had to tell her how he felt. "Hey...Mia." Heero said nervously. "Heero I was thinking that the four of us could go play Dragonball Heroes at the arcade now. I bought some DBZ cards yesterday. For old times' sake?" Mai said smiling. Heero looked up. He was a major DBZ fan. However, recently he hadn't had time to get to play the new Dragonball Heroes and was anxious to try it. "Sure." They all said, a bit sadly. As Heero entered the arcade he saw flashing lights everywhere. And in the center was the Dragonball Heroes game. Mai began to play first. "Guys, I`m gonna go get a soda." He said. Although he just wanted to think of what to say to Mia. "OK" they all said. Heero bought a soda and paced back and forth in front of the concession stand, mumbling to himself. "Maybe I could just start fighting her out of nowhere like Goku did with Chichi!" he joked. He came back to the game to find that no one was there. But the cards were scattered on the game. "Could something had happened" he thought. Suddenly the game screen turned bright blue with the Capsule Corp. sign on it. It said in a com. Voice: "Scanning for fifth subject, Heero...Heero identified! MATCH! MATCH! MATCH!" It yelled. "What the hell!" Heero said as the game transformed in to some sort of portal and sucked him in. He screamed as his hair grew and spiked, and a...tail sprouted from him. A flashing light blinded him as he passed out. He woke up some time later, dazed and confused. "Ugh, what happened?" He happened to touch his his hair and that it was tall and spikier than usual. "Whoa.." He looked at his clothes, they were dogi like Goku`s but red and yellow and with no insignia. "Whoa." Then...He saw his tail... "WHOA" He yelled in happy surprise. The the sky around him turned dark as a cloud of smoke approached him. And from it flew out Trunks, Cell, and...Goku! Heero stared in awe. "About time you got here!" Trunks said when he saw him. "Your friends are already here." Heero wondered what he meant. Goku smiled warmly at him, but that smile turned into a frown as Cell charged at them. Then Heero saw Matso engage in close combat with a Cell Jr. Then Karu appeared and fired a Masenko which collided with a Cell Jr. `s blast. A small explosion sent the Cell Jr flying. Then Matso and Karu smiled as they both said, "Late again. I see." Cell then warped behind them and punched them to the ground. "So this is it! Heero `The savior of them all`! Pathetic" he said floating down to Heero. Heero gulped loudly then lunged at Cell bravely. "No, Heero!" He heard Goku yell. But it was too late. Cell merely grabbed his head and flung him into a hard rock cliff. Heero bounced off of it and landed on the ground. He felt incredible pain…Which surprised him to no end. How was he still alive? He slowly stood up. Goku flew to him. "Can you stand?" Heero nodded slowly. Goku cupped his hands behind him and motioned Heero to do the same. "Now focus your ki. Feel your energy into your hands. KAME…" Heero felt his body`s power . "KAME…" Heero said, excited. "HAME…" They said together. Cell`s smirk turned into a concerned gasp. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Thanks for reading. And sorry for leaving you hanging! Remember to review!_


	2. New World Saga Pt2 The Promise Of Will

"…..Huh?" Heero said opening his eyes. Cell struggled to remain upright as most of his body was torn off. "Damn you!" he yelled angrily. He regenerated one of his arms and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a portal appeared behind him. "This isn`t over!" He said as he dashed inside and it closed. Heero smiled, but then fell on his knees; he felt impossibly tired. Goku bent down to him. "Good job. Now then waddaya say we get home? You probably have tons of questions." He said calmly. Heero nodded slowly.

_Later at Bulma`s house..._

Heero washed his face and sat down , ready to listen to whatever crazy explanation this held. Goku sat in front of him. Goku spoke first. "I don`t think we`ve been introduced. Yo! I`m Son Goku. And you are..." "Heero" Heero said quickly. "Well Heero, it`s nice to meet you. Now...Why you`re here. A few weeks back me and Vegeta were sparring when the whole place was surrounded by a bright light. And from the light a man emerged, he called himself an "Omni-Sage" named Ico (I-so).He told us he had a very serious warning we had to heed. He said that in five weeks the seal to "The Ultimate Darkness" will be broken and that all existence would be threatened…We weren`t sure if we could trust him, especially Vegeta. But then he said something else…He said" "You do not trust me…Goku…Vegeta. Search my feelings for the truth."

"So, I did. His heart and motives were pure, whatever they were. Then he said" "To help vanquish this evil you must seek out the 4 lost lights…Saiyans…I cannot say more for I must leave." "Wait! How strong is this darkness?" I said. He turned and said, "Far stronger than the two of you…" "WHAT!?" Vegeta yelled. "Really!?" I said. "But how do we find them?" He looked up as he began to fade and said, "Find the boy from the future…He must help you find another universe…" Bulma and we figured a way to contact Trunks." Trunks walked in. "When Goku told of what the "Sage" said I knew that what he was talking about was…The Multiverse…" He said. "Multiverse?" Heero said, puzzled. "The Multiverse is the infinite and infinitely growing collecting of parallel universes. For example, in one universe Earth may have been inhabited by another race. Or people from this universe made different choices than in this one." Trunks continued. "I get it…" Heero said. "To find five saiyans I had to lock a biosignature for it on a machine similar to my Time Machine. But there were millions of saiyans all over! It was impossible! But… We found five special signatures. These were unmistakably saiyan, but human as well. Not a hybrid. But almost as if their saiyan genetics had been hidden under human DNA." Trunks said. "So that`s how you found us but…Lemme get this straight. One, We`re actually sayains? Two, How did Matsu, Karu, and Mai come before me?" Heero asked.

"Well, when we brought you first, but we were attacked by three beings with unworldly strength. We were beaten to a pulp. They attacked the machine and left, probably thinking they had destroyed it. But they didn`t…Not completely. When I woke you were locked between universes. And it's a good thing I woke when I did or you would`ve been wiped out of existence! But I managed to keep you in suspended animation there until you re-stabilized. So your friends came before you." Heero nodded thinking that he`d understood everything, more or less.

"Yeah, ok…But that`s enough talk!" Goku said. "Heero…It`s time for us to train!" "Wha-Really!? Holy crap!"Heero had never been so excited. "You`ve got the hang of harnessing your hi so all we need to do is improve that as well as battle training!" "OK!" Heero said following Goku outside. When they got outside Goku yelled, "Nimbus!" The yellow cloud sped to a halt in front of Goku. "You can`t fly yet so use this." Goku said. Heero jumped on it. "Cool I have a pure heart."*1 Heero and Goku flew off. At that moment Karu and Matso walked up to Trunks who was looking at the shrinking silhouettes of Goku and Heero. "What`d we miss?" Karu asked.

"They just left to train." Karu and Matso looked at each other and flew after them. "Glad you could join us."Heero said when they landed. "We wouldn`t miss a show like this!" Matso said, laughing. Goku trained Heero to harness his ki and to bring out his potential, but now the real training starts… "This is so awesome! I`m about to spar with THE Goku!" Heero thought as he prepped his stance. "You ready?" Goku asked, smiling. "All my life!" Heero responded. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then dashed at one another. Goku threw a quick punch which Heero blocked with a kick. Heero lunged at Goku throwing a barrage of punches with Goku covering his face with an X block.*2 Goku parried Heero as he flipped over and sent him flying with a punch. Heero stopped himself before he went too far. He knew that Goku was holding back an immense amount of power so he wouldn`t hurt Heero severely. Heero cupped his hand behind him feeling pumped up. "KAME…HAME…HAAAAA!" he screamed as the blast burst its way towards Goku.

"Good, you're a quick learner!" Goku said as he clutched the blast with both hands. Heero began to put more energy into the attack when Goku said, "Ah, no. Don`t waste all your power yet!" and repelled the blast. Karu and Matso barely dodged it. "Hey, what the hell!? You could`ve hit us!" one of them said, but Heero didn`t know which one. "Sorry, guys. Guess I wasn`t paying attention. Eh, heh." "Alright, Heero. Let`s try my Kamehameha against yours."

"A blast collision? I don`t think I'm ready for that yet…"

"Sure you are. Come on! KAME…"

"D`oh! KAME…"

"HAME…"

"HA!" They both yelled. The blast collided and the area was filled in a blinding blue light. Heero put everything he could into it, and for a moment felt as if he`d gotten stronger than before. Goku`s blast was more powerful and eventually hit Heero directly, but Goku had held back so he wasn`t too hurt.

"Ow…ow…ow." Heero winced.

"I think that`s enough. Why don`t we head on home, I`m starving!"

"So are we!" the other three said as they flew off, laughing.

"Well, eat up!" Bulma and Chi Chi said as the saiyans looked what was the biggest feast they`d ever seen.

After gobbling all of his food, Heero decided to ask something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Guys…Where`s…Mai?"

Everyone seemed to wince at this question.

"Guys?"

"Heero"-

"No we`ll tell him." Karu said, interrupting Bulma.

"Heero, Mai is…" Matso paused, as if looking for words to describe what he was about to say. Heero`s heart jumped.

"She`s gone." Karu finished. Heero felt as his heart had just come out his ass

"W-what?" Heero stuttered.

"Heero, a few days back we were attacked by Frieza and the Bojack Gang." Goku cut in. "We could`ve beat most of us but Frieza took Mai and then they all retreated."

'N-no…No,no!" Heero said as he felt a mixture of anger and sadness. "We can`t just stay here! We`ve got to find them! And rescue Mai!"

"We can`t. Whoever brought them and all the others back is completely untraceable." Trunks said. The word 'others' shook in Heero`s head. He was about to say something when a voice rang through the room.

"Goku!" the voice yelled.

'King Kai!?" Goku asked.

"Goku, Frieza and the Bojack Gang are attacking West City!"

"What!?"Everyone gasped.

"You`ve got to hurry! It looks like they`re searching for something!.."

"Shoot! This could be trouble. Come on, we have to go after them! Heero, Karu, and Matso, stay here! You`re not ready-W-Where`s Heero!?" he screamed as Heero was far off using all the speed he could muster.

"That idiot! He`ll get himself killed!" Vegeta said.

"Let`s go, now! Karu, Matso, stay HERE!" Goku said as they sped off.

"…There`s no way." Karu said.

"Right." And with that they flew off into the night.

Will Goku and the others be able to get to Heero in time? Will Heero save Mai and _live_? And just what are Frieza and the Bojack Gang looking for? Find out on the next chapter of…

Dragonball Heroes!

_*1 To fly on Nimbus one must be of pure heart._

_*2 The classic DBZ block in which you lift your arms like an X to block an attack._

Author`s Note: Well I`m back! Sorta. Sorry for being this late, and all the talking but I couldn`t avoid it. But don`t worry the next epis-I mean, chapters will be full of DBZ action! See you then, Sayonara! Special Thanks to Cherryblossem2210 that one fav gave me the motivation to keep going even when life is rough.


End file.
